Wally's Life
by Homeboy 101
Summary: Wally's Life when he get's kicked out of the KND for...
1. Chapter 1

Wally had matured. By far, he had matured. He no longer watched cartoons, instead choosing to watch CSI for the some-what educational purposes that he could use for the KND. But they had booted him out.

According to them, his sudden mature behavior was a sign of puberty and hormones. And the KND would put up with neither. And neither did his teammates.

Long fights and arguments usually ended with Wally cussing and being thrown out of the tree house. Already, he had lost two major bones in his arm, including the humorous; aka, the funny bone, and had stainless steel bits attached. And he was far from being the man of steel.

So he began collecting. Not ordinary collecting of a kid. He collected guns and ammo. So far he had two twelve gauge shotguns, three nine millimeters made by Glock and Berretta, and a 30-30 rifle with scope. He kept them away in his closet, all in armored and fire-proof cases with digital codes. His parents knew of this two, but said nothing of it for it was, for them, a very mature act of responsibility to own and care for a firearm. They were impressed by the cases Wally made by never taking the guns out of the case unless at the shooting park or when Joey wasn't around.

Wally pulled the shirt over his head and tucked the Glock into his waist band of the jeans he was wearing. The magazine was not toped off, so he had nine shots out of ten. But if he got into a serious gun fight (which, he thought, would never happen), he had two magazines that were topped off, so he had a total of twenty nine shots. Enough to get away, not to win. That was his new motto.

He walked outside and felt the cool night air on his face. The humidity was high, warning him of a soon to come rain fall. He would be home by then. He just had some business to care for.

He walked to the corner and crossed the street. An angry woman honked at him as he crossed, but he ignored her and preferred to give her the finger. Though he didn't.

He walked another three blocks into a storage area were a friend of his lived. His name was Jack and he was excellent with parts. He already made Wally three customized motorcycles, two crotch-rockets and one dirt-bike. Tonight he needed the extra speed of one of the crotch-rockets, but preferred to take the dirt bike. It would maneuver easily and had enhanced shocks on both tires in case he wanted to go down- or up- a flight of stairs.

Jack came out and spat on the ground. He walked over and replied to Wally, "You need to gas it up, _amigo_. It ran out when I was testing. Use the blue can."

Wally grabbed a blue gas can and opened the lid and took out the tube. It smelled different. Completely different from the normal gas.

"What is this?" Wally asked, keeping the urgency and suspicion from his voice easily undetected.

"Hydrogen. Gas got so damned expensive, I need a cheaper fuel. So I changed the engine to a smaller engine. You still get the same ninety horse-power, but fuel is way less expensive. Plus you might get a little extra speed with a lighter engine."

Wally nodded and handed Jack a crumpled fifty. He took it and said, "_Gracious_, now I can pay my rent."

Wally got on the dirt bike and revved the engine. It was whisper silent. Excellent.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

He arrived at another garage, meeting up with another collector, Jordon. He was Russian with no accent detectable to Wally. The shook hands, then embraced.

"Aw, Wallabee. I have a treat for you." he said.

They walked into a garage and Wally kept his cool at the sight of the many guns. Revolvers, pistols, shotguns, rifles.

There was a display case filled with firearms for sell or trade. But one weapon caught Wally's eye. A snub-nose magnum revolver. Instantly, they were discussing a fair price.

"Fifteen thousand and it is yours." Jordan said, nodding his head to agree with himself.

"Fifteen thou! I'll give eight grand for it and five boxes of shells."

The Russian sighed. "You drive a hard bargain," he said, and Wally tensed up. "But I see that you will go no higher. Allow me to retrieve the purchase for you while to collect your funds."

Wally pulled out a casing of one hundred dollar bills and laid it on the table. Jordan put down the revolver and five boxes of ammo. They slid the trades across the table and picked up their winnings.

Jordon slapped the bills across his hand before flipping them in his ear.

"Sounds light." he said, looking across the table.

"What? Do you not trust a friend?" Wally said, placing the revolver and it's ammo in a foam lined case. He laid his hand on a scanner and locked the system. Nothing was getting in or out of this case without Wally's prints.

They shook hands once more and Wally left, leaving the Russian to count his newly earned spoils in peace.

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Wally awoke the next morning and yawned. It was the first day of summer and, again, he had business to do. But he could stop by the tree house to pick up a few things.

He ate breakfast, worked out, took a shower, and brushed his teeth before going out to the shed. Wally had built it with his dad and they had let Wally store stuff in there. Like the dirt bike.

It was low on fuel so he had to stop by Jacks, who wanted to make some modifications on it.

"Please, _amigo_." he begged on both knees.

"Whatever," Wally said, then added, "But it's got to be done in two hours."

"_Si_," Jack said. "_Gracious!_"

Wally sat in the shade of extendable roof that came out of the garages. Jack's girlfriend, Susan, had retrieved a folding chair and a mug of root beer for Wally.

"Thanks," he said, sipping the fizzy foam off the top of the mug.

After an hour and a half, Jack came out, wiping his dirty, sweating face with a rag.

"It's done." he said, leading them to the garage.

"I installed a nitrous tank," he said, gesturing to a small tank underneath the main one. "It carries an equivalent of a cup of liquid nitrous. You'll get about a half a minute of extreme speed before it's empty. Enough to-"

" Get away, not win." Wally finished for him.

"I also filled up your tank."

"Thanks." Wally said and handed over another fifty. As he crossed Susan, he put a folded twenty into her training bra. "Thanks." he said to her, grinning.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

He rang the door bell of the tree house and Numbuh Five answered it. She slammed the door, but Wally stuck his foot in the way.

"I'm just here to pick up a few things." he said through gritted teeth.

He shoved the door and entered, heading straight to his room. He grabbed a duffel bag from his empty closet and stuffed a few things into it. When he turned, Numbuh's One, Two, and Three were at the door. Numbuh Five was in his face.

"What do you think your doing, just barging into a KND home base?" she screamed, an inch away from his face.

With that starter, all the other's began to yell at once.

"Shut up!" Wally yelled, but they ignored it.

He took out the nine millimeter he had in his waist band and shot three times at the ceiling. Instantly, things were quite.

"I just came to pick up a few things from my room!" he yelled. "Damn it, you act like I'm the Toiletnator or Father!"

"That's 'cause you are like them!" Numbuh One yelled back.

Angrily, Wally shot a bullet at Numbuh One. It whizzed by his head, missing him completely. But the bang harmed his ear and he crumpled to the floor.

Alarms began to rings and Wally tucked the gun away and excused himself from the tree house. He jumped on his dirt bike and sped across town, almost using the nitro. But it would be a waste any way. He just needed to stay low for a few days and everything would be back to normal. Hopefully.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

He arrived at home, dropped his bike off in the shed. He dragged his feet up the stairs, into his second bedroom. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	2. Casino

Wally had a splitting head ache when he awoke. He pressed the barrel of the nine millimeter to his head and began to mutter to himself. If his mother or father had saw him like this, they would ensure he wouldn't lay eyes on another gun until he was eighteen. He laid down on the bed again, his arm dangling off the side of the bed.

He went into the shed and began to clean up the dirt bike. He had a show to do tonight that would bring in a lot of money. He noticed that the shocks weren't taking up very much of the impact from anything. It made his bone shudder everytime he landed a wheelie.

He drove to Jack and explained the problem. Jack at first seemed disappointed that one of his works was falling apart when he suddenly became wide eyed and smiling.

"I got just what you need." he said and rushed off into a garage. He came out a moment later with what looked like one of the shocks from Wally's bike. Wally was baffled.

"New shocks?"

"No, customized shocks. These are made of the same material that make the shocks for those safe houses at the nuclear storage places. It's also made to take up the same amount of pressure. So it's the same thing as those shocks, just smaller."

"It'll take up the impact of a twenty feet free fall of a two hundred pound bike with an extra weight of me?"

"Absolutely. Just let me install these shocks," he said, then spied the tires, "And get you some new tires. You melted the tracking. It's perfectly smooth!"

"Whatever. You gonna be at the show tonight?"

"Duh, _amigo_, whose gonna make sure you take good care of that piece of art?"

"Wouldn't trust anyone but you."

"Good. Why don't you get some practice off that dirt bike? I haven't perfected it to meet grades with this one, but it'll do for practice."

"Nah, but I'll take it to the casino. They say they're looking for an entertainer and will pay handsomely on the spot."

"Whatever, just make sure you bring in enough to pay me."

1234512345123451234512345

The crowd was going nuts. Through the dark plastic of his helmet, he saw several girls without shirts. Cool.

"Ladies and germs, may I introduce to you… Beetles!"

Wally gunned it and entered the stage. He wheelied three times before riding the fourth into the middle of the dirt.

"Don't forget, tonight, he appears again at the Kid's Casino! That's right ladies, you heard right! You might get a chance to play strip poker with Beetles! And I hope he wins!"

A roar of laughter erupted all around.

"And let the show begin!"

Wally wheelied again and gunned the engine to the ramp. He was propelled into the air! His feet left the dirt bike and he arched his back into a perfect Superman! He returned his feet and stood a bit to avoid crushing his balls on the land. He turned the dirt bike around in a power slide motion and pumped both fists into the air. The crowed went nuts.

"C'mon, Beetles!" the announcer said in a fake mocking voice. "That's old school. Let's see something new!"

Wally had just trick. He revved the engine three times before holding it down. At the same time he kept his hand on the break. He let go of the brake as the engine hit three thousand RPS and he was flung foreword. As his back tire left the ramp, he leaned way back, doing a back flip with the dirt bike. He front wheel hit the ground before he had stabilized, but he still remained in control.

Again, the crowd went crazy.

1234512345123451234512345

Wally wiped his sweating face with a rag. So far, three girls had flashed him (which, Wally thought, wasn't _too_ bad) and about fifteen had tried to rip pieces of clothing off from his dirt bike suit. He didn't mind at all. He'd probably auction it on eBay or something. It was way more protection then what he was going to use tonight, anyway.

He walked up to the counter and the female cashier handed him a ten thousand dollars in one hundred dollar bills. There was only a single stack and it had a paper bill-fold around it.

Wally nodded in thanks and walked outside. Instantly, he was surrounded by several screaming girls, all wanting something from him.

"Just one lock of hair!"

"A kiss!"

It went like that until he got to his crappy dirt bike. He said a small speech and jump on. The girls backed off a few steps and Wally gunned the engine. He aimed his from wheel towards a small make-shift ramp that several boys were doing small tricks on BMX bikes. He flew foreword and was airborne off the ramp. He did a corkscrew and landed on the other side of the fence. He wheelied and drove top speed to Jack. He had a dirt bike to pick up.

1234512345123451234512345

"Damn it, _amigo_, I'm surprised you didn't break that bike in two!" Jack scolded carefully examining the dirt bike.

"Yeah, whatever. Just give me my good dirt bike."

"Jeez, give me a moment!"

Jack came out the garage on the dirt bike. Their were logo's of the sponsors who paid to get their names on the bike. They probably paid a hundred each just to have a removable plastic logo put on his dirt bike during the show.

"I installed the shocks and cleaned up the engine. The tanks full and you should have enough to get through your show and get you back here."

"Good. You staying at the casino?"

"Hell, yes, _amigo_! You think that I want to spend the rest of my childhood fixing machines? Not that I don't like to, but a boy's gotta get out once in a while!"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to the casino early. You, too?"

"Yep. Just let me get something."

Jack disappeared into the garage and came out in a large go kart. On the back, there was an attached flat bed trailer.

"Get your bike in the trailer, _amigo_. I'm giving you a ride."

"Cool."

1234512345123451234512345

Lizard, lizard, lizard…lizard! The siren went off at the slot machine that Wally was playing at. Quarter's began spewing out of the machine and Wally scooped them into an already half full cup. Tonight was his night.

He yawned and looked at clock. It was five thirty and the show started at six. He had enough time to get a root beer and head down to the arena to get ready. He headed over to the bar and ordered.

"Mug or bottle?"

"Bottle."

"A buck."

He paid the bar tender and added a tip to the jar. After opening and taking a drink, he head down to the arena.

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Do you think Wally's gonna win the contest?


End file.
